Gumdrop's Origins
by SuperMichy09
Summary: Gumdrop is depressed. Elmore is at the brink of destruction. Gumdrop doesn't know what he should do, He gets powers from his mom and get's more. But what happens when he gets more and overuses them, He can be neither Good or Evil. What will he be read if your interested.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay you guys just wan't to read and tell me if you wan't to see more in the review! That's all I wan't reviews!...Review...AND NO! NO FREAKING LEMON OKAY!...OKAY!**

It was a rainy day...Gumball was inside giving his wife a good old fashion 'cuddle' in bed. While the kids were at their grandparents with Richard and Nicole.

"Hey Marmalade check this out!" A blue cat said.

The cat then spray painted on the fence and he made a picture of his father as a kid.

"Wow that's pretty good!" Marmalade said.

"I know right! I am a good artist!" The blue cat said.

"Hey Gumdrop grandma wan'ts to show you something I don't know what is is though?"

"Uh...Okay!" Gumdrop said as he walked in Gumballs old home.

Gumdrop wen't in and saw a lot of his little siblings in bed on the ground sleeping while a T.V show was playing quietly.

"Ah Gumdrop come here for a second!" Old Nicole whispered.

Nicole was still at the same height but had a lot of gray hair on the back of her head and she had little glasses on and wore a gray sweater and some purple yoga pants.

"Yeah okay grandma" Gumdrop whisper back as he followed her upstairs quietly.

Gumdrop made it upstairs successfully and found his grandmother on her bed holding a little box.

"Hey grandma what's in that?" Gumdrop asked.

"This is what I wan'ted to show you!"

Nicole opened the box and Gumdrop then saw a silver Necklace with his name printed on it.

"Whoa...Grandma...I don't know what to say...I...Wow...it's awesome!" Gumdrop said.

"I'm glad you like it I payed over $500 on it" Nicole said.

"Wow grandma...I...I love it!" Gumdrop said.

"Try it on hon" Nicole said.

Gumdrop then put the necklace on his neck and it was a perfect fit.

"Do you like it Gumdrop?" Nicole said.

"I love it grandma!" Gumdrop answered.

"Gumdrop...your gonna do great things when you grow up...I know it...your father...a comedian...I never thought...It's amazing what life has to offer...Gumdrop...when you grow up to be big...what will you do?"

"I don't know?"

"Your gonna do great things Gumdrop...I love you...I hope you like the necklace...Now it's getting late so let's go downstairs and get some sleep huh?"

"Sure" Gumdrop said.

"Okay then" Nicole said

Gumdrop and Nicole wen't downstairs and wen't to sleep holding his necklace...Thinking what his life will be like when he is older...

**5 years later...**

"It was a normal day...the town of Elmore...A fu**ing town with nothing but people wasting their life's...I mean...All I do is spray paint...My dad's dead...Life right now is just terrible..."

A blue cat was on a roof of a factory...He got a can of spray paint and sprayed a picture on a white part of the factory of A man with a lawn mower running over head of the mayor of Elmore.

"Fu**ing Mayor!" The blue cat said.

"GUMDROP!" A voice called out.

"Oh sh*t!" Gumdrop said to himself.

Gumdrop then laid down and wen't through the wall and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Ha ha...Can't stop me!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop is now a teenager he is 17 and he has powers due to his mother. He wears a red jacket with the number seven on it, black jeans, and his hair is still the same only a little longer. The world of Elmore has faded due to the mayor. The town is dark and people are told what to do. Gumdrop doesn't listen though, Gumdrop is a trouble maker, but a good one. His father died trying to get Elmore back to what it was before. His siblings are gone to another town or country. Some are still in Elmore though. The town of Elmore is gone and Gumdrop wan'ts it back to when he was a kid.

"Okay...now...let's give some of these cops a good 'exercise' to see how good they got!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop got ready and got a whip from his pocket and made it longer with his powers, and got ready to fight with the cops.

"Okay that's all I need let's do this!"

Gumdrop looked out the window and saw a lot of police cars and then saw many helicopters flying.

"Why the hell are the military here!?" Gumdrop said.

"GUMDROP WATTERSON COME OUT NOW! WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" A man said speaking into a microphone.

Gumdrop kicked down the door and had a whip. He swung the whip and it hit a cop

"Yeah i'm here and f**k off police! You can't tell me what to do!" Gumdrop said.

"Shoot!" A solider said.

"Oh now your gonna shoot!?" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop jumped up and really high too and wen't straight down and crashed into the ground and police cars and helicopters wen't flying all over the place flipping them everywhere.

"Ha...can't even touch me!" Gumdrop said.

"Oh no not this time! Roll in plan B!" A soldier said into a mic.

A huge crate of purple gas tanks then dropped down and caused a very loud sound to Gumdrop witch almost made his ears bleed.

"AHHHHHH! MY F**ING BRAIN!" Gumdrop yelled.

The sound only hurt Gumdrop and some other people with the powers he had. But not normal people.

"Take him in men!" A soldier said.

The men then hit Gumdrop with their gun and knocked him out...

After a while Gumdrop woke up and he was being dragged.

"Hey...HEY! LET ME GO!"

The guards didn't answer him. Finally Gumdrop stopped and saw the mayor in front of him.

"Ah...Watterson...Breaking the rules again are we?" The mayor said.

"F*k you you oversized bastard!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Do you know what we do with rule-breakers?" The mayor said.

"F**k you!"

"Okay I heard enough boys take him out and put him...where he belongs...

**What will happen? Huh and this is only the introduction more will be coming soon okay! Review below and twll me if you like this little story! Okay...I'll see you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay were back! I'm continuing the story! Enjoy!**

The guards dragged Gumdrop to a cell.

"You can't do this!" Gumdrop said.

"Hey bosses orders kid!"

"I'll kill all of you!" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah right kid!" One of the guards said.

Gumdrop then stopped talking and sat down against the cell wall.

"Man...How did Elmore come to this? It used to be peaceful...Until that dam mayor came in and got Elected...F**king pushover!" Gumdrop said.

"SHH!" The guards said.

"Oh be quiet!" Gumdrop thought.

It was dark...quiet...the cold air shivering down Gumdrops spinal cord.

"Hey...Hey!" A voice called.

"Hey...HEY WHO'S THERE!?" Gumdrop called out getting up.

Gumdrop didn't hear anything but saw a man in a black suit and a black mask.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU!?" Gumdrop asked again.

"Gumdrop?" The man said.

"Yeah who are you!?" Gumdrop still asking.

"Gumdrop it's me! Mortimer!" The man said taking off his mask and revealed his white face.

"M-Mortimer?" Gumdrop said surprised.

"Oh man...Mortimer...I'm glad your here. Are you here to get me out!?" Gumdrop asked.

"Yeah man I heard that things gone down road in Elmore!"

"Yeah...After you left a mayor by the name of Stan got elected for Elmore and man was that a mistake, He turned Elmore into a hell hole!" Gumdrop said.

"Oh man that's terrible man but hey let's get out of here!"

Mortimer then pulled out the key and unlocked the cell door.

Gumdrop and Mortimer hug not seeing each-other for 3 years.

Mortimer wore a black hood with blue jeans. He lived in the town of grains-berg for 3 years. He has many, many powers more than anyone in his family. He loves being alone focusing on learning new powers. He will look out for anyone that needs assistance.

"Oh man it's so good to see you bro" Gumdrop said.

"Yeah...you to dude" Mortimer said.

"Okay so listen I got that chain. Y'know the one from grandma it's my own weapon I need it!" Gumdrop said.

"Okay I'll get it okay. You get out of here look there's a window just be careful!" Mortimer said.

"You got it bro!" Gumdrop said as walked to the window.

When Gumdrop approached the window he saw the whole city of Elmore for what it was.

"Man...After all those years...Dad...

Gumdrop jumped out the window and landed perfectly outside.

"Okay...Now let's get out of here!"

Gumdrop ran and ran and noticed after a while Mortimer came out.

"What is taking?" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop then thought about it...

"Should I go look for him...Or...Leave?" Gumdrop thought.

Gumdrop then decided to just leave and get free.

"I'm sorry Mortimer...But at least you found me!" Gumdrop said. with a grin.

Gumdrop then looked behind him and saw Mortimer on the roof with a man with an axe and kept dodging the axe.

"Oh crap!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop thought and thought...He decided to go over and help Mortimer.

"Okay let's see if I can do this!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop did a stance and started to hover a little. Then more and more. After a while Gumdrop then vanished and then spawned high in the sky right over Mortimer. Gumdrop then faced down and flied down fast with his fist ready to hit the roof.

When Gumdrop hit the roof. Everything wen't flying in the air. The whole roof came of and Gumdrop and Mortimer and the man fell down of the top floor where the mayor was.

"Oh man...How did I do that?" Gumdrop said weakly.

Gumdrop got up and saw Mortimer with part of the roof on him. He pulled it off and Helped Mortimer up.

**BANG!**

Gumdrop looked at Mortimer with an expression. Gumdrop looked down and saw a bullet wound with blood dripping from his chest. Gumdrop then fell to the ground with the blood dripping.

"NO! GUMDROP!" Mortimer said.

Mortimer looked around Gumdrop and found no clues that he was alive.

"You...You...YOU BASTARD! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL RIP YOUR NECK APART!" Mortimer yelled.

"Oh please don't act like that! Do you know what he has done to Elmore!" The mayor said.

"What he done!? Really!"

Mortimer charged at the mayor and the mayor then shot Mortimer on the shoulder.

"You motherf**ker!" Mortimer said.

"Get him and...'dispose him' please!" The mayor said.

Men them got Gumdrop and carried him to a place that no one would wan't to go...The execution room.

After a while. Gumdrop started to get up. Gumdrop didn't feel any pain at all.

"What the hell?" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop got up and looked around.

"What happened.

"Gumdrop then saw a poster on sign out the window with Mortimer on one side with the words "Execution tonight-12:00"

Gumdrop noticed and was completely worried. He quickly ran out the room and found nothing.

"What happened here. Mortimer...I'm coming" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop ran out the room to go outside to find Mortimer before time ran out.

"If I don't make it...Mortimer will be dead...No more...No more deaths...


	3. Chapter 3

Gumdrop was running in the mansion he was in. He couldn't figure his way out at all.

"AH GOD DAMMIT!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop have been running for at least 2 hours trying to find his way out.

Gumdrop looked at his watch and saw the time 7:24 p.m.

"God where are you Mortimer!"

Gumdrop then heard a noise and then big footsteps.

"Oh great it's Tweedledee!" Gumdrop said.

Then a huge monster came in and looked right t Gumdrop.

"GUMDROP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" The monster said.

"Oh please Kane do you really wan't to fight again you know I'm just gonna win again.

Kane is a 7 foot monster with red eyes and armor he is Gumdrops friend...Until Elmore became a wasteland. Kane is very strong and has the ability to form rocks at his foes.

"OH NO I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!" Kane said.

Kane then got a glowing stone with a yellow circle around it glowing.

"Oh...that's new" Gumdrop said.

"IT'S MINE!" Kane said as he smashed the stone on the floor.

Gumdrop was a little close though Gumdrop felt his bones being pushed out of his body. His whole self was felling really hot. Gumdrop bearing the heat he got up and tried to get up and fire then came out of his hands.

"AH WHAT THE HELL!" Gumdrop said.

"IT'S THE NEW POWER GUMDROP...YOU LIKE IT...BECAUSE I DO!" Kane said ready to smash Gumdrop.

But Gumdrop quickly got up and pushed fire against Kane's fist.

Gumdrop new getting stronger his eyes became red and he became more powerful then before.

"What's wrong Kane...getting tired?" Gumdrop said with a smile.

"NO! HOW ARE YOU STRONGER!" Kane said.

Gumdrop then stopped and jumped on Kane's back and put fire on his head. Then Gumdrop grabbed his chain and when he did it caught on fire. It didn't hurt him though Gumdrop didn't even feel the fire on his chain. Gumdrop then rapped the chain around Kane's neck and was ready to choke him out.

"EYE FOR AN EYE BASTARD!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop then thought about what he should do...Kill Kane...Or let Kane go. Gumdrop thought and thought...and finally came with a decision.

"I'm done Kane!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop then pulled on the chain and choked Kane. Kane trying to get him off but it was no use.

"P-please...I-I-I'm-

"Your what!?" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop then puled harder and harder and then finally yanked Kane's head off.

Gumdrop laughing of what he has done he climbed off and looked at Kane's head. Gumdrop then left him there.

"I am no longer who I was...People dying...not caring...killing!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop then saw the room his brother was in through a window.

Gumdrop raced in and wen't to the mayor with anger pushing everyone out of his way.

"G-Gumdrop...How!?" The mayor said.

Gumdrop then pointed the knife at the mayor like he was going to cut his neck.

"Give. me. back. my. brother." Gumdrop said.

"W-wait! you got this all wrong Gumdrop. Your brother...He did it!"

"Did what!" Gumdrop said now with more anger.

"He...He killed your father not me!" The mayor said.

"Bullshit!" Gumdrop said.

"No look!" The mayor said as he handed Gumdrop his phone with a video that said play.

Gumdrop looked and pressed it. It showed a news network talking about Gumball's death. It showed a video. The video showed a white cat killing Gumball as Gumdrop watched.

"Wait...what?" Gumdrop said.

"I...I don't remember this when was this!?" Gumdrop said.

"2020!" The mayor said.

"I don't remember this!" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop listen. I did not kill Dad You know that!" Mortimer said.

"I know...But...what is this then!?" Gumdrop said.

"Gumdrop please remember! Dad died protecting us! Don't you remember!" Mortimer said.

"I-I-don't know!"

"Remember!" Mortimer said.

Gumdrop then remembered something in his head. His father. A red shirt. Blue jeans. And...His face. Gumdrop remembered he was in a fire. Gumdrop was under his coffee table watching his father fight in the fire with another cat with a gray hood on.

"Dad be careful!" Little Gumdrop said.

"Stay quiet son let me handle it!" Gumball said.

Gumdrop then saw his father get stabbed with a piece of glass and then collapses into the fire burning.

As Gumball is burning he hears a word out of Gumdrop.

"Dad!" Gumdrop yelled.

Gumball heard the voice but was too weak to get up. Gumball burned brutally before seeing his sons face one last time.

Gumdrop then stopped remembering. Dropped the phone and broke it. and saw everyone staring at him.

"W-what happened?" Gumdrop said.

"Dude Dad died at the fire do you remember?" Mortimer said.

"Yeah I do...And I remember that it was you who killed him!" Gumdrop said.

"WHAT!?"

You heard me Mortimer! Your our fathers killer!"

"Gumdrop listen. Your not thinking straight! You got to think!" Mortimer said.

"Don't listen to him! Kill him Gumdrop!" The mayor ordered.

"No please Gumdrop! I didn't kill our father I promise!" Mortimer pleased.

Gumdrop was at the brink of killing his brother. Or to kill the Mayor. He has to decide...

**To kill his brother Mortimer...**

**Or**

**To kill the mayor...**


	4. Chapter 4

Gumdrop had to choose. He knew the mayor was the one who turned his city to hell. But on the other hand Mortimer could've killed their father.

"Okay Mortimer...You tell me...What. Happened. To. Dad!?" Gumdrop said.

"I didn't do it I swear!" Mortimer said.

"Kill him Gumdrop!" The mayor said.

"I'm not killing him so shut your mouth before I do it for you!" Gumdrop said.

"Hey he killed your father! You make him pay!" the mayor said.

Gumdrop quickly grabbed the mayors neck and choked him.

"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Gumdrop said.

"LET HIM GO!" One of the guards said.

"Hey I didn't wan't ANY of this! Okay!"

"I'm gonna give you a count to three!" One of the guards said.

"Look he changed Elmore! Do you remember Elmore back then when we were kids!" Gumdrop said.

"1"

"I don't wan't to kill anybody!" Gumdrop said.

"2"

"Please understand! What the Mayor did to this town is insane! Look at this town! It's a waste land! Everyone is 'broken'! No body wan'ts this town to be as it is right now!" Gumdrop said.

"3..."

The guards then shot Gumdrop with their guns as Gumdrop flew back on the ground still shooting him. Also shooting the Mayor.

"NO! GUMDROP!" Mortimer said.

"There K.I.A!" One of the guards said. (K.I.A- Dead)

"Dammit!" One of the guards said regretting shooting the mayor.

"No...You bastards!" Mortimer said again.

"Secure the white one!" The guards said.

"Get away!" Mortimer said trying to resist the guards.

Suddenly there was a blue hand on a guards shoulder.

"Hey...don't you think you should let the man go..." The voice said.

"Gumdrop?" Mortimer said.

Gumdrop then grabbed the guards neck and snapped it.

Gumdrop's fur was messy. His eyes were red. His powers were more stronger by every second.

Gumdrop grabbed another guard and slashed his throat with the blood gushing out of Gumdrops face with a grin.

"Oh my god!" One of the guards said.

Gumdrop then grabbed the other guard and threw him at the window making the guard die after the impact.

There was one guard left. Gumdrop ran after him but the guard ran and jumped out the window. After Gumdrop looked out the window. Nothing was there.

"Gumdrop...How did you do that!" Mortimer said.

"I-I-I don't know...I just...Did it!" Gumdrop answered.

"Dude whatever just happened. Is crazy. So what now! The mayors dead!" Mortimer said.

"I know 'I know! I just...Let me think!" Gumdrop said.

Gumdrop thought and thought . Finally he figured out what to do.

"Mortimer I know!" Gumdrop said.

"What?" Mortimer said.

"The mayors dead...We have to get this town back to normal. Think about it. Think about mom!" Gumdrop said.

"I know...God we can't do t our-self's though!"

"Exactly! So...what were going to do...were going to get our siblings to help. All of them!"

"Are you sure!" Mortimer said.

"Trust me Mortimer! Elmore will be back to normal! You'll see!" Gumdrop said.

"Okay so who are we ringing up?" Mortimer said.

"Marmalade...

"Are you sure!" Mortimer said.

"I'm positive! She's our sister. She can handle herself!" Gumdrop said.

"Okay!"

Mortimer then called Marmalade and she answered...

**Sorry I'm a little sick. Next chapter will be out soon. Also it will be longer this this one. Okay I'll see you next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. And tell me what you thought. Any questions? I'll be happy to answer them!**


	5. Chapter 5

"So?" Mortimer said.

"Hold on a minute it's ringing!" Gumdrop answered.

"Hello?" A voice said on the phone.

"Marmalade?"

"Gumdrop?"

"Yeah...It's me. Listen. Elmore is bad...Really bad!"

"Yeah...I know...Mom called me a long time ago. Why what happened?" Marmalade asked.

"Well...I...I...Let's just say I did something that I wasn't suppose to do! I need you! And the rest of our family! Brothers sisters! We need them!"

Okay god! You sound like you were a suspect or something! I'll call everyone. And I'll be over soon okay." Marmalade said.

"Thank you sis...I appropriate it..."

"Not a problem big bro! I'll be over soon with the others. I hope!" Marmalade said.

"Okay thank's sis love ya!"

Gumdrop then hung up the phone.

"Okay she'll be here soon okay." Gumdrop said.

"Okay Gumdrop so what do we do know?" Mortimer said.

"Well...There's no more dictator...So...I guess we have to figure something out!"

"God you sound just like Dad just now!" Mortimer said.

"I do...Well...I don't really remember him to much...At all...I just remember a fight and that...huge...fire"

"Hey look...Dad...Dad loved us...I should know I'm your big brother...When he first saw you he was astonished by how you looked. You looked just like him and you still do. Dad loved us. He didn't die for anything. I know Elmore is...Bad. That's why I came here. To find you and to see what was going on." Mortimer said.

"Yeah...But I was in jail."

"Don't matter. The mayor didn't know anything about you. Your a good person Gumdrop. I know it. But you got to stop with all the spray painting. Your seventeen years old now! I mean...Don't you wan't kids of your own? My girl is worried about me going here. She loves me and I love her! Don't you wan't that feeling?"

"Well...Everyone I know...Is miserable!"

"Gumdrop were gonna fix it!" Mortimer said.

"I know...I'm gonna try the best I can to do it too."

"Well hey. Gumdrop...Were gonna do it...I'm your brother...I know thing's look bad...But we'll make it through...Okay..." Mortimer said.

"I know...I know...I just...What about mom...She's at home...doing nothing...I miss Dad...He was the best..."

"I know...Dad was the best...I miss him too bro...But we got time...Let's go tell Mom the news!" Mortimer said.

"Yeah...Let's do that..."

Gumdrop then walked until he figured out a new plan. Gumdrop then hovered and picked up Mortimer.

"Hey, Hey!, HEY! What are you doing?" Mortimer asked.

"Saving time"

Gumdrop then flew across the town holding Mortimer. And had finally reached their parent's house.

"So how was the ride?"

"Not to bad...You have to work on flying though." Mortimer said.

"Oh don't worry I will."

Gumdrop then knocked and to his notice. His mother answered.

Carrie Watterson. Gumball Watterson 's (Deceased) wife which is a powered ghost. A mother of more than 26 kids.

"Mom. How you doin?" Gumdrop said.

"Oh Gumdrop I haven't seen you in a while son...So...How have you been?" Carrie said.

"Hey mom." Mortimer said.

"M-Mortimer?" Carrie said surprised.

"Yeah mom...Mortimer"

"Oh Son I haven't seen you in 6 years! How are you and Mindy?"

"Well...Were good. But...What happened to Elmore. I mean look at this place gas tank's nuclear plant's, Smoke it's just down right dirty!"

"I know. After you left for a year, There was a man running for mayor. He promised us a good life, new homes, better jobs and I believed him. He lied to more than 300 people!"

"Yeah...Thing's got bad when you left Mortimer...That mayor is gone now though...We don't have to worry about anything"

"W-what do you mean!?" Carrie asked.

"I mean that...Well...The mayor...

"Gumdrop...tell her" Mortimer said.

"I...I...Mom...The mayor...I killed him"

Carrie stood there speechless to what her son had just said.

"H-he's dead...

"Yes...He's gone...I took care of it..."

The...The cops! their gonna take you away!" Carrie said worried.

"No...That's not gonna happen..."

"Gumdrop look man we called Marmalade just lay low" Mortimer said.

"Look Mortimer. I know I got the cops looking for me...But that isn't going to happen. Let me out" Gumdrop said.

"No you can't go out dude!"

"Come on we were just outside. I'll be fine!"

"I'm not taking that chance!"

"MORTIMER! LET ME OUT!"

I CAN'T!"

Stop you two now!" Carrie said.

"Mortimer I'm going out whether you like it or not!" Gumdrop said.

"Look little brother your not going out!"

"So be it"

Gumdrop's then got his powers and punched Mortimer in the face, leading Mortimer to go through the wall on the the road.

"That was your choice bro" Gumdrop said.

"GUMDROP WATTERSON!" Carrie yelled.

Gumdrop ignored his mother and wen't to Mortimer.

As Gumdrop looked down, Mortimer then kicked Gumdrop 13 feet into the air. But Gumdrop then led down with his fist pointing at his brother. Soon Gumdrop hit the road, and made the road break up making Mortimer fly up into the air and fell onto the broken road bruised.

"So...You wan't to play like that do ya!" Mortimer said getting up.

"You should have let me out bro..."


	6. Chapter 6

***WARNING* (There is language in this chapter that may be strong. Please click off if your not age appropriate or you can stay and read.) Just a warning! :)**

Gumdrop had broke the road by the ground pound he made.

"G...Gumdrop?" Mortimer said weakly.

"Oh no...Poor kitty!"

Gumdrop then aimed and shot a shot of his powers at Mortimer making him burn alive.

"AHHHHH!..What the hell!"

Mortimer looked around and found himself and his brother Gumdrop laying down outside at night in an alley.

"What...Was it a dream?" Mortimer thought.

Gumdrop was sleeping next to his brother Mortimer.

"Woo...Damn...What a dream!"

Mortimer stood there looking around the alley

"Man...I wonder when Marmalade and the others are coming?" Mortimer said.

Mortimer then looked in his bag for some food and a drink.

"Damn...What a dream..."

Mortimer then pulled out his cell phone and found that he has one message.

"Oh what could this be?" Mortimer thought.

Mortimer then read the message.

**_Mortimer Watterson. I know who you are. What your doing is NON OF YOUR BUSINESS!...You have been warned..._**

"Whoa what the hell!? Who is this!" Mortimer said concerned.

Mortimer then woke up Gumdrop and showed him the message.

"What! Dude!...Who sent this!?" Gumdrop asked tired.

"I don't know it only says the "Expressive man" I mean...That's all it says!" Mortimer said.

"Look were leaving and were finding this man! I have no damn clue what's going on! And I will figure it out!"

"You mean us right?"

"Yeah. sorry it slipped!"

"It's fine come on let's go look around for this "Expressive man" That sound good?"

"Yeah...It does...Let's go do this our brothers and sisters will be here tomorrow maybe! So we got time...I think?"

"That's our chance then we'll take it"

Gumdrop and Mortimer walked and walked trying to find some clues but found nothing.

"Hey...You guys..." A voice appeared.

"HEY WHO'S THERE!" Gumdrop said.

"Oh nobody...Just...A message..." The voice said.

"That don't make any sense!" Mortimer said.

"Oh it will...

Out of a corner of another alley, a girl walked out with two sawed of shotguns and a red coat with black jeans.

"Oh..." Gumdrop said.

"You revived the message and you didn't listen right?" The girl said.

"Hey look lady were trying to get this town the way it was! So back off!" Gumdrop said.

"Oh really?"

The woman pointed the shotgun at Gumdrops foot and shot it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...Ah...Ah...SHIT!" Gumdrop yelled.

"GUMDROP!" Mortimer yelled.

"Oh I don't think so!" The woman said grabbing Mortimer by the neck.

"Mortimer...DAMN IT!" Gumdrop yelled again.

"You think anyone cares about this town? Huh? I mean come on! No one cares about this town...Or you" The woman said.

"Shut up! We are cared! And so is this damn city!" Mortimer said.

"Oh look at this cat! White as a ghost huh? Well your gonna be one soon enough if you don't stop snooping around..." The woman said with a smirk.

"SCREW YOU YOU BITCH!" Gumdrop said with anger.

"Oh calling me names now huh?"

"You bet your ass I am!"

"Very well"

The woman grabbed her shotgun again and shot Gumdrop in the other leg and shot it.

"AHHHHHHH! GOD DAMMIT!" Gumdrop yelled louder.

"So you gonna keep talking smack bout' me?" The woman said.

"GUMDROP STOP IT!" Mortimer said.

"NO! SHE SHOT ME IN THE LEGS DAMMIT! I WON'T LET THAT GO!"

"DAMMIT GUMDROP STOP!"

"You got some guts kid. But you don't have the muscles" The woman said.

"So...You...White cat! Why don't you be like your brother huh? Stop being such a wuss!"

The woman then slapped Mortimer and threw him on the ground.

"Gumdrop...Dammit...Listen dude don't worry everything will be okay. I promise!"

Mortimer was interrupted by the woman grabbing Mortimer's legs and smashing him on the cement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY HEAD!" Mortimer yelled.

"So you guys gonna keep snooping around?"

"TO HELL WITH THAT! I WAN'T ELMORE BACK! NOW GET AWAY FROM BY BROTHER!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Gumdrop...STOP!" Mortimer yelled out.

But Gumdrop didn't listen. Gumdrop wanted to kill the woman that was hurting him and Mortimer.

"WHEN YOU LOOK IN MY EYES I'LL BE THE LAST THING YOU SEE YOU BITCH!" Gumdrop yelled again.

"ENOUGH!...You want to insult me...Then your getting my insult..."

The woman put her shotgun to Mortimer's back and shot him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL!"

Mortimer now laying on the ground shaking and losing blood.

"NOOOOOOO!" I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS JUST WAIT!"

"Oh I will huh...Your doing a good job of challenging me! You guys caused enough trouble...Y'know what...Just for insulting me even more...Your friend here...Yeah...He's done!"

"NO! NO! I DIN'T DO ANYTHING PLEASE!"

Your right dear...Your brother did..."

"NO PLEASE I'M GONNA BE A FATHER! DAMMIT! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well...The only thing that kid is only gonna see out of that father is her father's grave" The woman said.

"no...no!...NO...NO...NOOO!'

**BANG!**

She had done it...She had ended the white cats life...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!...YOU...YOU...YOU BITCH! I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS! I WILL KILL EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT EVER BELONGED TO YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! DO YOU HEAR ME!"

"Oh please...It's not like you a cat can defeat us...And certainly not the Expressive man.

After that, the woman and vanished.

Gumdrop running over to his brother crying trying to help him. But it was no use...Gumdrop picked up his brother and hugged his brother while crying soaking tears as his brother was...

"I'm sorry...I'm so..so..so...sorry...I should have kept my mouth shut...I...I...

Gumdrop couldn't continue...It started to storm and still holding Mortimer...He let him go gently and closed his eyes..."I'm sorry...U'm so sorry Mortimer..."

Gumdrop got up...Still crying...Walked away making the hardest decision in his life. To leave his brother...

"Why...Why him...I don't want to die...So he had to...And that was...A mistake...Forever your with me Mortimer...And now...You can see Dad...Huh?...How's Dad...Still the same old wacky Dad I hope...I hope...I'll make it up Mortimer...I'll make it up...I...Promise...

**R.I.P. :( (Sorry guys...)**


End file.
